


Say Happy Birthday, or Else

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: This year was the first year Usuri couldn’t do anything special for his birthday. When he saw the tournament schedule, he had a shred of disappointment.This year, December 12th was the day of the championship game.
Series: Usuri Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Say Happy Birthday, or Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> For Jules. Thank you so much for the ask! Your Usuri love is much appreciated ;)

December 12th, his birthday.

It was probably Michiru’s favorite day of the year. Not because of the presents, but because he would get to hang out with his friends. He always did something special for his birthday: bowling, a pizza party, karaoke. One year, he and some friends went to the water park.

This year was the first year he couldn’t do anything special. When he saw the tournament schedule, he had a shred of disappointment.

This year, December 12th was the day of their final game.

All of his friends sent him birthday messages. Even his pal Kouki from Tokyo sent him a heart. He also wished him good luck for the game tonight.

Usuri felt tense in the stadium. The winner of tonight’s five-set match would secure a berth in the Spring Tournament, representing all of Oita Prefecture. If they won, it’d be their third time advancing with Usuri on the team.

One year ago, he wasn’t even a regular, back when he was still a first-year and their main setter was a year above Kiryuu. He eyed the matches intently in that time, carefully observing how their setter prepared the ball for their second-year ace Wakatsu. Kiryuu was destined to go places.

Now, it was universally accepted that Wakatsu Kiryuu was the best spiker in all of high school volleyball. That was pressure Usuri almost didn’t want. If he failed today, it would reflect badly on the team, it would reflect badly on Kiryuu.

But he wouldn’t let that happen. He was determined to make sure Wakatsu was a star.

When the ref blew the whistle, announcing their 25-22 win in their third straight set, Usuri couldn’t believe his ears. He caught himself crying with jubilation.

He felt so grateful for his teammates. Without them, without Wakatsu especially, they couldn’t have done this.

The feeling of having such a great team with him was greater than any birthday present could match.

As they packed up, Mami clapped to get everyone’s attention. “All right!” He then slapped Usuri on the back hard. “How’d you like yer gift?” he beamed.

Michiru blushed. Mami swooped behind the setter and presented him to the rest of the team.

“OK! Alla ya say ‘Happy Birthday, Usuri’ or I’ll stab you!”

The statement didn’t come off as humorous as Mami intended it, but Unnan stepped forward and lightly jabbed Michiru in the chest. “Yep. Thanks for the mad sets. Ain’t you the one giving _us_ the gift now?”

Coach Kuzuri inserted herself into the gaggle. “All right. We need to clear out. Let’s take out birthday boy for some post-match barbecue.”

The team cheered. Michiru’s eyes began to water.

“You guys are _too good_!” he squealed gratefully.

“Quit actin’ like you did nothin’!” Mami critiqued.

“It’s thanks to ya!” Ezota complimented.

Usuri was so flattered he leaped with excitement.

“Geez. You hop like a rabbit,” joked Hondo. “Maybe we oughta get ya bunny ears.”

For years, Usuri remembered it as his best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Kouki belongs to yellowwclouds :)


End file.
